1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of high-capacity data storage, and more particularly relates to a method for accessing and updating a library of optical discs.
2. Description of the Related Art
The availability of data is expanding as the density of storage media increases and the cost of such media decreases. At present, distributors of vast quantities of digital data publish their data on CD-ROM (compact disc read-only memory) as the media of choice. The high volume of materials published on CD-ROM has driven the cost of CD-ROM media to affordable levels.
Important information resources are now distributed as multiple-CD-ROM sets, such as medical journals, business contacts, academic studies from a variety of sciences, education volumes, and the list is growing. Due to the popularity of compact discs, resulting from increased efficiency and faster access to greater amounts of information, collections of CD-ROM media are becoming larger and more difficult to manage in businesses across the country.
Computers are now being sold with CD-ROM drives as a standard, factory installed feature. Yet, few computers and CD-ROM reading devices can read more than one CD-ROM disc at a time. As the need to access CD-ROM data grows in proportion to the size of disc collections, the ability to manage CD-ROM discs becomes more difficult, yet, at the same time, more important.
One problem is simply tracking the location of each CD-ROM disc. CD-ROM discs tend to become lost or misplaced easily due to their small size. Another problem is the need to interchange and/or sequentially load different CD-ROM titles as the need arises. Yet another issue is making the information contained on any given CD-ROM accessible to many users.
What is needed is a complete system for managing a library of CD-ROM media, and for making this library available to many persons.